tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Three Railway Engines
"The Three Railway Engines" was first published in 1945. It was written by the Reverend W. Awdry and illustrated by William Middleton. =Stories= Edward's Day Out The big engines are teasing Edward that he won't be allowed out because he is too weak, but when the driver sees him upset he offers to take him out. Edward goes to get some coaches, and, after a few moments of panic waiting for the guard, they start off and Edward has an enjoyable day. Edward and Gordon Gordon is bragging about pulling the Express, but when Edward is shunting Gordon comes past with a long train of coal trucks. Gordon deliberately stalls at a hill and Edward comes as a "banker". At the top of the hill, Gordon races ahead and Edward gets puffed out, but is pleased at the prospect of a new coat of paint. The Sad Story of Henry One rainy day, Henry stops in a tunnel and refuses to move. His crew, the passengers, Eagle and even the Fat Director try to get him to move, but to no avail. Eventually, they have him bricked up and bore a new tunnel. Edward, Gordon and Henry Gordon is pulling the Express when he bursts his safety valve outside Henry's tunnel. Edward tries to pull the train, but can't. The Fat Controller lets Henry out of the tunnel so he and Edward pull the train. They later help Gordon home, and Henry is rewarded with a new blue coat. =Featured Characters= * Edward * Gordon * Henry * Eagle (does not speak) * 98462 and 87546 (do not speak) =Trivia= * The first three stories were first told in 1943, but, owing to wartime conditions, they were not published until 1945. * The Reverend W. Awdry did not intend for the first three stories to be based on the same railway, but his publishers pressured him to bring Edward, Gordon and Henry together for a happy ending. * First appearances of Edward, Gordon, Henry, Eagle, 98462, 87546, the Coaches and Trucks, Tidmouth Sheds and Yard, Tidmouth Station (presumably temporary), Gordon's Hill, Ballahoo Tunnel, The Express and The Fat Director. Both Maron and Vicarstown stations are also mentioned. =Goofs= * In the third illustration of "The Sad Story of Henry" it's not raining on the left side of the illustration. * As Henry runs into the tunnel Edward is puffing through the other bore. However, when the passengers are attempting to pull Henry out Edward is still puffing along in the direction he first came. The engine in the tunnel at the start may not be Edward but perhaps 98462 or 87546. * It is stated that a second bore was dug after Henry was shut up, but in all the illustations prior there were ''two bores shown. * In the second illustration of "Edward;s Day Out" the post supporting the shed moves from between Gordon and an unnamed engine to between Gordon and Edward. * Eagle's dome changes from black to red and the railing along his side vanishes. * In the final illustration a man paints the top of Henry's tender, from ground level. Others are painting his boiler, but they are standing on his valence; for some reason, they're painting around his red stripes instead of simply painting over them. * Gordon's neck holders continuously disappear and re-appear. * Throughout the book Gordon has LMS running gear, square buffers (except in the final illustration of "Edward, Gordon and Henry") and a six wheel tender. He is not supposed to have them until "Thomas the Tank Engine". * The Ballahoo tunnel has two bores, but the second bore was only added after Henry was bricked up.. * Throughout "Edward, Gordon and Henry", Henry is a 4-6-0. Category:Railway Series Books